


Mother Knows Best

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: ... or what wouldn't a mother do for her only daughter's happiness?Based on theYes, I admit it, you were rightprompt.





	Mother Knows Best

_Day 19_

**Mother Knows Best**

_ “Yes, I admit it, you were right.” _

The Doctor beamed at her. “I’m always right!” 

“Far from it,” Rose smacked him on the hand. Ever since the Doctor has brought them both into the mess of her needing to undress, nothing was happening the way it should have. Instead, everything has been so much better.

“Yes, I admit it, you were right about one thing. Bringing Mum here has truly made a lot of things considerably easier. Even if you still keep acting all tense around her.”

“Yes, sorry. It’s unusual for me to be forced to face her wherever I turn.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “I wish you two could at least tolerate each other enough for the uninvited tension aboard to disappear. You’re both the two people I love most. Why can’t you see it’s hurting me?”

Jackie Tyler came up to them soundlessly, likely having heard their entire conversation. 

“You don’t understand, Rosie. The Doctor and I, we like each other in our own ways. You can’t expect delighted grins and hugs from us wherever we meet, because that’s not how it works for us.” Jackie sent a concerned look the Time Lord’s way, glad to see an approving nod coming from him.

“I understand, Mum. Understand your wish to make me feel better no matter what and can see your efforts to be friendly with the Doctor.”

The Doctor has thought it best to join the conversation at this point. In a way. _ Jackie hasn’t found a reason to slap me again, Rose. Isn’t it the best proof our companionship is improving? _

Rose shrugged. _ I’d say Mum is too uncomfortable on board to accidentally touch something and cause an apocalypse. _

The Time Lord beamed at her, but addressed Jackie. “Do you have any place Rose and I could get married in? As soon as possible?”

Jackie gave him a meaningful look with a drop of doubt inside it. “As soon as possible because you can’t wait to officially own my daughter and be allowed to get her into bed or because you want to finally get me, your future mother-in-law, out of your sight and out of your life? Assuming you’d be travelling to the farthest parts of the galaxy so as not to accidentally see me?”

The Doctor was staring at her with shock. “None of these things are true, Mrs Tyler.”

“I have always imagined you two have been sleeping together, don’t you worry, you daft alien. But I agree, it’s best to finally complete everything properly,” she smiled. “I hope getting married in church is not a must in your culture? Because spending months in learning and adhering to all the traditional religious marital proceedings is too much, from what I can read in your eyes.”

“Yes,” he muttered.

Jackie Tyler sent him a proud look. “Very well. Thought so. Would tomorrow or the day after fit everyone?”

The Doctor gaped at the mother in admiration.


End file.
